Code Geass: Bioshock
by yugoma
Summary: A random meme prompt fill I'm doing, crossing Code Geass with Bioshock. Suzaku Kururugi suddenly finds himself pulled into a city under the ocean. In order to survive, he must follow the orders of a boy who speaks to him over the radio.
1. Chapter 1

INFO:

So, since writer's block has been all over me I'm having trouble getting any serious writing done. Instead, I've started filling all kinds of kink meme prompts particularly from Code Geass. I've got about a dozen done and lots more inspiration (since the longest Code Geass meme is like forty pages and has a sequel that's like 20 pages 0.o)

So, someone requested this somewhere in that super long meme and this is the only one in my collection that's not too dirty to post here on FF...so, here it is. So, if you requested it, then here it is! Or if you just want to know what Code Geass would be like if it took place in Rapture then read this and enjoy!

Also, there might be spoilers for the game Bioshock although I'm sure I've changed most of the plot considerably. Also, I will try very hard to not make this a Suzaku/Lelouch romance but I can make no promises to that effect.

...

**Chapter One**: Rapture

When he woke, he was draped over some luggage, floating in the water. The icy water was freezing his legs and swirling around him, competing with the heat of the flames of the sinking plane beside him. He pushed himself off the luggage, swimming around the debris. As he swam around the plane, he spotted a light tower. He increased his pace, hurrying to reach the tower and hoping someone was inside.

He reached the stairs of the tower, dragging himself out the icy water and onto solid ground with a sigh of relief. Up the stairs, he found the doors and stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind him, cloaking him in darkness. In another few seconds, lights clicked on with a loud mechanical noise that made him cringe. He took a few steps approaching a statue of a man he didn't recognize. The statue held a banner that read 'No Gods or Kings. Only man'.

"Hmm." He made a note of the banner's words as he walked around the statue, finding a set of stairs heading further down. He followed the stairs until he came to a large circular room. In the center, there was a large circular chamber. He walked around the strange structure, finding an open door on the front.

"I've got to be crazy to go in there."

"You'll want to reconsider those thoughts, Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku tensed, looking for the one who spoke.

"Inside. The radio."

He climbed inside the circle chamber, finding a radio in a box on the wall. The door slammed shut behind him and Suzaku cursed. The room around him shifted violently, throwing him into one of the seats around the walls.

"Sorry about the ride. It's a little rough."

Suzaku turned to the radio, yelling through the link.

"Who is this? What's this thing I'm in?"

"It's called a bathysphere. It's a transportation vehicle for the city of Rapture."

"And Rapture is?"

"Just have a look and listen to that old man drone on about his precious city made of dreams." The stranger's voice left the radio and Suzaku moved to the glass door of the bathysphere. He gasped at the sight that met him- a city constructed at the bottom of the sea. There were tall buildings with neon lights and clear tubes running from building to building. Sea creatures maneuvered through the buildings, massive whales and schools of fish. Suzaku was so stunned by the sight, he was startled when a voice echoed through the bathysphere.

He realized it was another voice, not the person on the radio. This one seemed to be a recording, talking about the greatness of the city built under the sea- the city called Rapture. It is a place for artist and scientists, free men- the recording said. The bathysphere approaching a building where an entrance was waiting. 'Welcome to Rapture' the sign above the entrance said.

The bathysphere entered the building and changed direction, lifting up out of the water. The door shifted and then slowly opened. Suzaku remained inside the sphere, gripping the radio tightly as he looked outside. There didn't seem to be anyone around but the room in front of him was a mess. Furniture was upturned, signs lay ripped on the floor and pieces of carpet were shredded, revealing the hard floor underneath.

"Did you hear his ridiculous speech?" The radio boy was back.

Suzaku lifted the radio closer to his mouth, still eyeing the damaged room.

"Yeah. It sounded like Rapture was meant to be a paradise but this room I'm in doesn't look so good."

"I expected as much. From my data, you are in the welcome center. It's a small building and hopefully, you'll be able to move through it quickly."

"Wait a second. What exactly am I doing here? Why did you bring me here?"

There was a minute of silence before the radio boy responded.

"I'm sorry. You are under the misconception that I brought you here. I merely saw the doors to the tower had been opened. I expected there would be someone coming down. I didn't command you to get in the bathysphere and I certainly didn't crash that plane of yours."

Suzaku felt a stab of annoyance at the arrogant tone the boy had adopted. He gritted his teeth and responded slowly.

"Fine then. You didn't bring me down here but I want to know who you are and what I'm supposed to do now that I'm down here."

"Fair enough. My name is Zero. I am the leader of the resistance here in Rapture. I don't know why exactly you are down here, Suzaku but I intend to keep you alive so that we can meet face to face."

"Keep me alive? What exactly is down here?"

"The city of Rapture was once great as Charles described it to you in the recording. However, the city has since then been ripped apart. Half of the city has been driven to madness, the other half fights a war for control of the city. Our once faithful leader has turned his back on those who joined him in his venture to create the great city under the sea, allowing them to rampage through the halls searching for drugs and murdering anyone in their path. Rapture is no paradise and it is not easy to navigate the streets."

"I see. So, you want me to go into the city where all these murdering citizens are?"

"I wouldn't call them citizens exactly. We call them splicers."

"Splicers?"

"I'll explain more later. For now, I want you to get out of the bathysphere but be aware of your surroundings. It will do us no good if you were to die so suddenly."

Suzaku nodded and stepped out of the vehicle. He checked the dark corners of the room as he walked down the path.

"You'll need to get your hands on a weapon." Zero told him.

"You have any ideas?" Suzaku replied as he walked down the path, avoiding the rubble and junk.

"A nice wrench should do the trick, or a pipe. I'll send you some weapons later on but I'm afraid I cannot help you where you are."

"Jeez, Thanks."

"I do understand sarcasm, you know."

Suzaku snorted, just focusing on finding a weapon. He kicked aside the suitcases and signs, stepping over a fallen pillar. A sudden scuttling sound caught his attention and he looked up. The ceiling was just as damaged as the rest of the room but there was nothing that could have made any strange noises. The noise came again- this time from behind him- and he spun around.

"Um, Zero." He spoke into the radio.

"What exactly do those splicers do when they find you?"

"Are you being stalked?" Zero replied quickly.

"Uh, yeah. There's something here."

"I'll send something to help but you really need that weapon now."

"Right." Suzaku looked around the destroyed room, spotting a pipe on the ground. He picked it up just as something lunged at him. He moved before he could be tackled and the splicer slammed into the wall. He froze, eyeing the person that had attacked him. He wasn't sure if it was a human- the body was human but the hands were hooks. The woman's hair was tangled and her body was covered in dirt and blood. She snarled viciously as she stood, turning to attack him again. Before it could reach him, bullets shot from a small flying machine. Suzaku backed away watching as the machine fired at the splicer.

"Suzaku! Move! That security bot won't hold it off for long! Move!"

Suzaku ran from the fight, pushing through a half blocked door. He ran up the stairs and found himself in a lounge area. The door slid shut behind him, locking away the splicer. He cursed softly, eyeing the closed door.

"What the hell was wrong with her?"

"She was a splicer." Zero replied simply.

"Her mind has been destroyed by the drugs she injested and her body, experimented on by the madman who created the drugs."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, that's what's happened to most of the citizens, I'm afraid. They are either splicers or rebels with very little left to fight for. But you don't need to worry about that. All you need to think about is meeting up with me. When we meet, I can show you the way out of Rapture but I need you to trust me. I will keep you alive, Suzaku Kururugi. That, I can promise you."

"Alright. I trust you."

"Good. Now, go upstairs. There's something important waiting for you in a vending machine."

...


	2. Chapter 2

The continuation. Just a short piece I have for now until I write some more.

* * *

**Chapter Two**:

The second story of the Welcome Center was collapsed, leaving only a slim hallway. At the end, a vending machine was half buried. Suzaku did as he was instructed to, reaching through the thin opening. His fingers groped something smooth and he grabbed the object, pulling it out. It was a small container filled with red liquid.

"What is this?" He asked the radio boy.

"It's called a plasmid. As much as I want to resist using this on you, you're alone and without weapons. You need something stronger to combat the splicers."

"This is the drug those splicers are hooked on."

"It's something they crave. There's another drug called eve which you'll need to gather as well. For now, you'll have to make do with this. I'm hoping it will help you greatly."

Suzaku frowned at the odd tone Zero had switched to at the end of his sentence. He debated using the liquid, wondering what exactly Zero had in mind for him.

"So, will you use it?"

Suzaku looked down at the radio, something clicking in his mind.

"Hey, are you watching me?"

"I have some video surveillance but mostly, I have audio surveillance in certain corridors and men stationed across Rapture at checkpoints. You'll meet with them later. Any other questions?"

"No. I'm just wondering if I can really trust this drug."

Zero sighed softly before replying.

"Just drink it already."

"Drink it?" Something told Suzaku that was not a good idea.

"Normally, plasmids are injected directly into your blood stream. However, this is a special blend that was recently developed as a ...temporary plasmid."

"So, I won't have it in my system for long?"

"No. You'll have a time limit."

"And what is it going to do to me?"

Zero sighed, a sound that was more irritated than his last.

"You ask so many questions. Drink it, dammit."

Suzaku nodded and uncapped the bottle. He drank deeply from the bottle, nearly gagging at the taste. He struggled swallow the liquid, coughing when he managed it.

"That's was awful."

"It's about to be worse."

Before Suzaku could question him, a searing pain shot through his chest and stomach. He collapsed, gripping his shirt in a tight fist. He rolled onto his back, his body going numb.

"Zero-"

"Relax. I'll be here when you wake."

Suzaku reached out to grip the radio he'd dropped but his fingers went limp as they reached it.

* * *

"Suzaku."

"Suzaku!"

Suzaku woke slowly, feeling groggy as he reached for the radio.

"Z-zero?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Bad. What was in that juice?"

"A plasmid. Stand and look at your hand."

Suzaku followed the orders, standing up and looking down at his hand.

"Right. Now, my hand's covered in ice."

"Great. It worked then. Now, you just need to concentrate and you'll be able to freeze splicers. It's not the most effective way to kill, but it will do."

"Right. I think I know how to use this, oddly enough."

There was no reply from Zero so Suzaku started walking back to the lounge.

"So where do I go now?"

"To the Smuggler's Hideout but it'll take some doing to get there. I have it narrowed down to three stops. You'll need to go through the medical pavilion which has a mass infestation of splicers but I'll do you a favor and send one of my men there to rendezvous with you. I'm hacking the door in front of you. Take the tunnel to the next room."

"Whatever you say."

Suzaku followed the tunnel, nearly crushed when a sinking piece of plane crashed through the glass. He made it to the other side, slipping under the door as it closed. Zero remained silent as he walked, leaving Suzaku to explore the ruined city. He knew he should be scared, with the blood stained walls and the eerie silence but he wasn't afraid. He kept walking, telling himself he had to meet up with Zero. This person, who was keeping him alive, he needed to meet him. He reached the sign that told him he was in front of the medical pavilion and he stopped, calling for Zero.

"Yes, go right in. Ohgi is just inside next to a vending machine."

Suzaku entered the hall, finding a man leaning on a rather silly looking machine. The man nodded at him, extinguishing his cigarette.

"Hey. You're the guy, I'm guessing. You certainly don't look like a splicer."

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi."

"Just call me Ohgi. Zero is expecting us to whip right through this place to get to Neptune's Bounty but it's not going to be easy now please tell me you can shoot."

Ohgi reached for the bag at his feet. He pulled out the weapons- two machine guns. Suzaku took the weapon, immediately feeling at ease with the weapon.

"Yes. I think I know how to use this."

"Good. Looks like you also have a plasmid there."

Suzaku showed his hand, still icy.

"Great. Ice makes 'em stop then you shoot 'em in the head."

"Got it."

Ohgi nodded and turned to the machine. He clenched his fist and sparks of lightning shot from his fist and into the machine. The lights flashed and the machine spit out a pile of merchandise. The two took the bullets they needed and Ohgi packed his bag full of first aid kits and snacks.

"Hungry Suzaku?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Good. This stuff is crap."

The older man tossed the bag over his shoulder and nodded for Suzaku to follow him as he started for the stairs. The two walked in silence, Ohgi giving silent directions to Suzaku who followed his orders easily.

"What exactly are we dealing with here?" Suzaku said after several minutes of walking.

"Zero said this place was infested."

"Yeah, it definitely should be...unless, shit!" Ohgi stopped, pulling out a radio of his own.

"Zero, we've got a problem."

"What is it, Ohgi?"

"There's no splicers in the medical pavilion. Do you think it's them?"

Suzaku watched as they talked, waiting for some new information. The two argued about a surgeon and a dentist until Zero gave his order.

"If you come across either of them, kill them. The dentist and the doctor are no longer of any use to me. Feel free to eliminate them."

"Sure but you say that like it'll be easy." Ohgi grumbled, starting down the hall again.

Zero didn't reply and Suzaku moved closer to Ohgi.

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe. These two maniacs are powerful. We might have a hard fight on our hands. Just keep an eye out."


End file.
